


calmness

by hyuckren



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 03:38:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18327872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyuckren/pseuds/hyuckren
Summary: E sempre era nos braços de Donghyuck que Jaemin encontrava a sua paz.





	calmness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hyuckrie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyuckrie/gifts).



> para o meu amorzinho, ziza. <3

O garoto retirou sua jaqueta, lentamente, assim que entrou em seu apartamento. Suspirou, cansado, ao sentar-se no sofá. Sua cabeça parecia que perdera as habilidades de sustentar-se sozinha, levando o garoto a deixá-la descansar naquele móvel.

A rotina de estudos era algo que Jaemin nunca se acostumaria, por mais tempo que tivesse passado. O fato de estar nos projetos finais o deixava mais quebrado ainda, estava saindo da universidade cada vez mais cansado. O que lhe dava forças era o pensamento de que ele chegou longe demais para desistir desse jeito.

Precisava, urgentemente, de um descanso, mas achava que, apesar de estar numa sexta-feira, não descansaria esse final de semana. Como citado anteriormente: projetos finais.

Bufou mais alto ainda ao lembrar-se de todas as coisas que precisava adiantar. Mas quer saber? Jaemin precisava de uma folga. Ele daria essa folga a si mesmo. Poderia dormir até um pouco mais que o horário previsto para acordar, deixaria para fazer aquilo no domingo.

Sem falar que estava ficando cada vez mais distante de seu namorado. Não em questões sentimentais, mas, sim, físicas. Apesar de dividirem aquele apartamento, Jaemin mal tinha tempo para passar com seu namorado. E o mesmo servia para o outro. Estavam quase no final do ciclo universitário, o tempo parecia correr cada vez mais rápido. O dia não tinha mais vinte e quatro horas para eles dois. Era quase como se estivesse dividido na metade. Assim como a sensação que os dias lhes passavam, eles, também, tinham que dividir em dois para darem conta de tudo.

Diferentemente de Jaemin, seu namorado não estudava nas sextas-feiras, seu curso o dava um dia de “folga” – bem entre aspas, pois não servia de nada, já que ele teria de estudar em casa. Provavelmente, ele estaria no quarto, descansando.

Retirou seus sapatos, deixando-os jogados pela sala e, apenas em suas meias, seguiu em direção ao cômodo citado. A porta estava fechada, por isso o moreno se aproxima da mesma, de modo que possa ouvir – não tão bem, mas, ainda assim, ouvir – o que estava acontecendo lá dentro. O barulho da televisão ligada o fez associar que ele estava assistindo a um filme.

Sem bater à porta, Jaemin entra, cuidadosamente, no quarto. A cena adorável que presenciou o influenciou a ser cauteloso com o andar. Queria fazer uma surpresa, já que a pessoa, basicamente, em sua frente estava com os olhos completamente fixados à tela, observando tudo que lhe era transmitido.

Bom, a palavra-chave é queria, pois Jaemin, sendo o desajeitado que era, não pôde deixar de se atrapalhar com a própria bagunça. O andar cauteloso não serviu de muito, já que o moreno fez questão de chutar seu skate, que estava próximo a sua cama e que Jaemin não fazia ideia de como ele havia parado ali, cortando toda a atenção que o outro tinha àquele filme. Outro esse que, assim que encarou Jaemin, sorriu e voltou sua atenção ao filme.

Depois de colocar seu skate em outro lugar, Na segue em direção à cama, com um bico formado em seus lábios. Deita-se, lentamente, na mesma e aproxima-se, cada vez mais, de seu namorado.

“Hyuck,” o mais novo começa. A fala um pouco manhosa fez com que o mais velho o encarasse, novamente, como forma de dizer para Jaemin prosseguir com a frase. “Estou cansado.”

O de pele beijada pelo sol sorri, não acreditando que aquela manha toda era para receber atenção. Conhecia seu namorado da cabeça aos pés e, quando ele chegava desse jeito, provavelmente era para pedir carinho e aliviar-se do dia cansativo que teve. “Todos nós estamos, Jaem.” Ele volta a encarar o filme. Aquilo seria divertido.

O moreno bufa. “Eu sei,” ele passa a mão pela cintura de Hyuck, abraçando-o. “Mas acho que, do jeito que estou, só alguém que eu amo muito poderia me ajudar nesse momento.” Deposita um beijinho na barriga de Donghyuck e, em seguida, o encara com o mesmo bico que estava quando deitou-se na cama.

Hyuck acha aquilo adorável, mas queria brincar um pouco com seu namorado. Portanto, ele copia as expressões faciais de Jaemin, aproximando-se de sua testa, para deixar um beijo nessa. “Depois do filme, Jaem.”

Jaemin o encara, indignado. Separa-se de Donghyuck, sentando, ainda ao seu lado, e bufando num tom que o outro, claramente, perceberia que ele estava com o orgulho ferido. Ele repete as palavras de Donghyuck, num tom de deboche, e cruza os braços.

Será que não merecia nem um _pouquinho_ da atenção de seu amor?

Não ia deixar a rejeição o afetar tanto assim, o _plano b_ era: se Hyuck não o daria atenção por vontade própria, Jaemin tentaria ter a atenção, que tanto desejava, do garoto, mesmo que ele se submetesse a implorar por isso. Sim, Jaemin tinha vinte anos, não doze. E, não, ele não tinha maturidade o suficiente para deixar isso passar e simplesmente esperar.

“Hyuck,” ele coloca a cabeça em cima da barriga do mesmo. “Por favor, eu estou carente, cara.” Leva a mão do mais velho até seus cabelos e, em um ato quase instantâneo, devido à quantidade de vezes que já fizera aquilo, ele começa a acariciar os cabelos de Jaemin, mas, pouco tempo depois, ele para.

“Estou ocupado, Na.” Ele empurra Jaemin para o lado, de modo com que a cabeça do mesmo caia no colchão. Estava tentando segurar o riso com todas as suas forças, mas achava que, em pouco tempo, ele desistiria.

Hyuck sabia que, se somar carência, cansaço e necessidade de atenção naquele garoto, resultaria em um Jaemin bastante irritante. Os riscos que ele estava tomando eram de grandes chances de Jaemin irritar-se. Mas ele não ligava, simplesmente estava a fim de zoar com a cara de seu namorado.

Ainda insistindo em o atrapalhar, Jaemin põe a mão na frente dos olhos de Hyuck, que sorri, não acreditando no quão bobo Jaemin conseguiria ser. Àquele ponto, Donghyuck sequer prestava atenção ao filme. Estava muito mais interessante fingir que Jaemin não estava ao seu lado e o ver desesperado por atenção. Ao receber apenas uma mão tirando a sua da frente dos olhos de Donghyuck, Jaemin desiste.

Mumurra um “você é insuportável” e ameaça levantar-se da cama. Com isso, Donghyuck sabe que essa é a hora certa para deixar a brincadeira de lado. O corpo de Jaemin estava fora da cama quando é agarrado pelos braços de Donghyuck, o fazendo voltar a deitar-se ao seu lado. Ou melhor, deitar-se com Donghyuck em cima dele.

As leves risadas de Jaemin misturaram-se com as de Hyuck, levando o garoto a perceber que o namorado estava, esse tempo todo, brincando com sua cara. Sua expressão passa de bobo apaixonado para irritado em questão de segundos. Começa a empurrar Hyuck, para sair de cima dele, mas o garoto o apertava ainda mais forte.

“Sai de cima de mim, gay.” Jaemin sorri. A visão que estava tendo de Donghyuck, com as bochechas amassadas em seu peito, era incrivelmente adorável.

O mais velho sorri, se levantando, como se fosse deixar Jaemin sozinho na cama, mas apenas se acomoda de uma forma melhor, de modo em que ele ainda fique por cima de Jaemin, mas com os braços apoiados no colchão, um em cada lado da cabeça do mesmo.

Donghyuck se inclina para depositar um dos diversos beijos que daria em Jaemin. Começando pela testa, deixando seus lábios encostados naquele local por pouco mais de cinco segundos, logo em seguida, partindo para seu nariz, que era, particularmente, uma das coisas que mais gostava em seu namorado. As bochechas também não ficaram de fora. Jaemin sorri quando Hyuck beija suas bochechas para, enfim, partir para seus lábios.

O beijo de Hyuck era a arma secreta para conseguir desmontar Jaemin em qualquer situação possível e imaginável. Era seu ponto fraco – não esquecendo do fato de Hyuck em si ser seu ponto fraco. Se Jaemin pudesse transmitir o que sentia, em forma de metáfora, ele poderia dizer que, quando o beijava, era como se os átomos, finalmente, descobrissem a maneira certa de se juntarem para dar forma a alguma matéria. Era como se o universo começasse a criar todos os seus elementos a partir daquele momento.

E era, justamente, por isso que Jaemin sorria. Fazia questão de sorrir no meio dos beijos que eles compartilhavam. Porque era como Jaemin se sentia: incrivelmente feliz. Ele, realmente, fazia a questão de demonstrar que era a pessoa mais feliz do mundo por estar com Donghyuck. Donghyuck esse que o acalmava com o mais simples gesto, com as mais sinceras palavras, com os mais singelos toques. Que fazia Jaemin encontrar-se ao estar com ele.

E o mais belo disso tudo é que Donghyuck se sentia do mesmo jeitinho em relação ao namorado. A quantidade de vezes que Jaemin já o fez a pessoa mais feliz do mundo era incontável. Assim como Jaemin, ele também fazia questão de demonstrar que aquele garoto, cujos lábios, naquele momento, brincavam com os seus, era o seu mundinho.

O filme ao qual assistia já não tinha mais importância. A única coisa que importava, naquele momento, era Jaemin.

Na verdade, sempre foi Jaemin. Desde que o garoto havia entrado naquele quarto, Hyuck já não estava dando mais atenção ao filme. Mesmo que estivesse fingindo que não, estava observando cada movimentação que o mais novo fazia.

Não podia negar, estava morrendo de saudade do namorado. E iria matar toda a saudade através de todos os beijos e carinhos que fossem necessários, porque é isso que fazemos por amor.

E Donghyuck _ama_ Jaemin, com todas as letras e sentidos possíveis.

**Author's Note:**

> espero que tenha(m) gostado ^-^


End file.
